Betrayal
by ShadX - Shadow Elf
Summary: This story is about heart-break, romance, betrayal and hate. Zelda, Link, Pit and Marth are back. I suck at summaries so just read to find out more of the story! Rated T for death and over-boarded with romance... The title was: A New Love
1. Meet the Suitors

Silver-Cat26: I seem to make a lot of LURV stories don't I…? Great talking to myself as usual…

Zelda: Sorry I'm late, Sil. Am I in the story?

Silver: *Nods* And I think with… *Checks script* Link?

Link: Anyone call my name?

Pit: I want to be on the story!

Marth: Don't you fear Marth is here!

Ike: Uh… Wasn't that my line? Oh well. The whole gang are here. Not including the female.

Zelda: *Uses Din's Fire on Ike* Shut up, SEXIST PIG!

Silver: I think all the Brawl characters are on but it's mainly a ZeldaXLink story and Marth… Oh yeah I shouldn't tell a lot. Hehehe. *Ebil smirk*

Link: That's unfair!

Silver: Life's unfair. Live with it. *Devilish look*

*Everyone sweat-drops*

Zelda walked down the garden smelling the flowers and feeling just... at peace. She smiled for the world to see and a hand touched her waist. She jumped and spun around, her golden-brown hair slightly hitting the person's face. She stared at him and stuttered a bit, "S-sorry Marth! I didn't see you." The handsome blue haired man smiled and his amethyst eyes twinkled, "I should have known that you would have been in the garden." Zelda laughed a bit as Marth grabbed her and carried her bridal-style. What she didn't see was sad blue eyes, following her into the house.

Link sighed at the ruckus made by himself, the younger, more mischievous one, "Toon Link! What did you do?!" He heard Peach shout, with Samus ruffling Toon Link's hair. Toon Link looked pleased with himself and Link had to smile. Peach's room was now currently a mess that looked like it was made by a hurricane. He heard with his sensitive Hylian ears that someone teleported into the corridor. A breath-taking beauty stood there with her golden-bronze hair waving down her back, caressing her slight figure. Her sea-blue eyes widened as she analyzed the 'disaster'. Zelda looked at Link and asked, "What happened? Wait… Don't tell me… Toon did this?" Link nodded, mentally shouting at himself for getting weak knees.

Zelda straightened Peach's mattresses, "What did you do to Toony this time?" (A/N Zelda calls Toon Link, Toon or Toony.) Peach stared at Zelda, "Uh… I think I made him unconscious…" Zelda shook her head giggling a bit, "I think Link might also faint. You know how close their telepathy is. Not to mention that they know when another is in trouble, they share what each other feels or what happened to physically and where the other is." Peach smiled and said, "Lets work then talk. Samus, aren't you going to help?" She asked the honey blond female who was walking into the dorm with Pikachu on her shoulder. Samus smirked and shook her head.

Link sat next to Toon Link and said, "Next time be careful of what you do to Peach, Zelda, Samus, Ike, Pit, Marth, me, Luigi, Mario, Pikachu, Roy-" Toon Link held his head and said, "I know, I know! Don't need to tell me that!" Link just smiled and said, "Sleep. You need rest for what will happen tomorrow… I hope that Nana and Popo won't win this time." Toon Link's eyes widened, "I forgot I had a match tomorrow! I'M DOOMED!!!" Then suddenly he fell asleep, _That was random_, Link thought, "Is he OK? I heard him scream." He looked up to see Zelda standing there, not knowing she looked like a goddess. Link nodded and said, "He falls asleep suddenly, it freaks me out." Zelda laughed softly, he heard heavy footsteps coming to the room, "Marth's coming Z." Zelda nodded and said, "You forgot I have the same ears as you." Link blushed and said, "Yes… Sorry Z. I better go. See you." Then left bumping a bit on Marth's arm.

Zelda jumped into Marth's arms, "So, how have you been, my dear Prince?" Marth gently kissed Zelda with soft lips and said, "I'm fine, Princess." Zelda smiled and said, "Where do you want to go now?" Marth put her down and said, "The beach maybe, or how about the…" Zelda whispered, "I don't mind as long as your there." Marth grinned and said, "The beach then." Zelda said, "Hold my arm." Marth put both of his hands on her shoulders. She then reached into her mind to use her magic and started to glow, taking Marth with her to her destination, the beach, "So how was that?" She asked Marth. He looked stunned, she cursed herself, _I forgot. Humans are weaker than Hylians._ Marth then grinned, "That was cool!" Zelda felt relieved, "That's good. Once a Hylian teleported with a human and the human was in permanent shock." Marth nodded and said, "Ice-cream?"

Link sighed, _Where is she? It's dinner!_ And he bumped into a certain winged angel that went by the name Pit, "Wah!" Pit yelled as he fell on his left wing, twisted and a loud crunch sounded, "Pit? You ok-" Link pulled Pit up, but Pit groaned in pain and Link saw his left wing, it was twisted, broken and bleeding. Link shouted, "Oh my god! SOMEONE, HELP!" A crowd of people ran to the commotion and it seemed Pichu fainted. Fox and Wolf ran to Pit and held him up carefully, but quickly running to the hospital wing, Pit screaming in pain, Link clearing the way with Farore's Wind, some people running with them explaining to some of the junior smashers, some females screaming in shock. Link grunted and opened the doors to a pure white hall with beds and a lot of medical treatments in cabinets, "Pit's broken his wing!" Some of the doctors started to clean the cuts and blood, some binding the wing and putting it back in it's normal position. Pit was unconscious with some of his closest friends surrounding him, worried.

Zelda was in Marth's arms talking soft whispers, exchanging memories and sharing their happiness, "Do you want to go back now?" Marth softly spoke. Zelda nodded, silently cursing the time, "But lets stay a bit longer. I want to watch the sunset." Marth smiled and shifted her a bit to watch the sunset together, in harmony until a shout brought them back to the problems, "Marth and Zelda! Emergency!" A very familiar and unwelcome voice shouted a few metres behind them. It was Ike. Marth stood up with Zelda on front of him, "What happened?" He asked Ike. The older man said to Marth, "Pit's in serious condition. I think Zelda's healing magic is needed." Zelda looked at Ike then Marth, "Well? What are we waiting for? Marth, go back with Ike to the mansion. I'll go first!" Then a flash of light surrounded her, not allowing Marth to argue. Zelda arrived slamming onto the ground near Pit's bed.

The room froze as a blond dropped onto the marble floor, Zelda looked up, worried at Pit's condition. Link whispered to her, "Zelda, please try to heal him fully…" She nodded and laid her hand on the angel's chest. Link was suddenly jealous of Pit, _Stop it Link! She's just healing him. Don't worry!_

Silver-Cat26: So how was this one? Please review!

Ike: I only got a short bit of calling the two sick love-birds while this *points at Pit* scrawny midget gets a whole block, rolling around screaming?!

Pit: *Grins* Thank you, _Ike_. I didn't enjoy pretending to be hurt though. It did feel nice Zelda touching me-

Link: *Points Master Sword at Pit* SHUT UP YOU ******-******!!!!!!!!!

Marth: Rinse out your mouth! There's a lady here.

Zelda: I thought you would know better, Link.

Link: *Embarrassed and angry at the same time. 2 sweat drops appear* I can't help it, Z. I just hate those miserable guts of that-

Silver-Cat26: This scene is to violent to be shown and it seems that Marth is unconscious. It might take a few days for him to be well, so his injuries might appear in the story. So hah!


	2. Broken up souls

Silver-Cat26: The story gets better and better when you read on. Rosalina has a special appearance in this chapter only.

Link: Who's Rosalina?

Silver-Cat26: A very beautiful blond princess with blue eyes. I have no idea which kingdom she rules.

Link: Ty.

Marth relaxed on his bed with a blond next to him, her hand was stroking a cast on his right arm (A/N I kept my promise! He has injuries from behind-the-scenes, next chapter.). He felt her head snuggling on his chest and he pulled the person closer to him. The figure sighed and reached up to his face, "Rosalina… How do you feel?" Marth whispered into her ear. Rosalina looked up and pulled her lips to his, "Good. Actually, fabulously great."

Zelda stopped her power flowing into Pit, she exhaled with exhaustion as the angel blinked his eyes and looked around himself surprised, "What's everyone doing here? Why am I here? Is something wrong?" Pit asked in a barrage of questions. Everyone around him laughed in relief and happiness, Zelda said, "Just be careful next time. I might not be here, by the way could someone take him to his room? I need to retire to my bed…" The kid brawlers started to raise their hands _oohing_ and saying, "Me! Me!" Link laughed and said, "Then all of you can help Pit. You 'kay buddy?" Pit nodded and started to walk and being dragged at the same time to his room. Zelda said good-night to everyone and went to her room but on the way stopped on front of Marth's dorm. She opened the door hoping that he would be all alone to find Marth and Rosalina on the same bed kissing. Zelda felt like glass, easily shattered but strong, _How could you do this to me?_ She wanted to yell but she couldn't speak. She stared at Marth with horror in his eyes and hers. She started to fall into a void that she couldn't escape, enclosing her in a massive tidal wave of darkness. As she lost her consciousness she heard a much-loved voice call her name, "ZELDA!"

Link yelled Zelda's name as she fell back onto the floor, he ran to her and pulled her into his arms. He saw a glimpse of Marth's room and saw what Zelda saw. Rosalina and Marth. He turned away quickly and ran to Zelda's room, placing her on the bed and swiftly ran to Dr. Mario to tell what happened.

Zelda looked around herself. She was surrounded by shadows moaning and shrieking in torture, she shuddered thankful of the transparent shield that covered her from the tormented spirits. Suddenly a streak of light came from a tiny gap in the ever-lasting hall, the creatures cowered from it and Zelda rushed to it, rejoicing the light to find Nayru there waiting for Zelda to walk to her. When Zelda reached the goddess, Nayru finally spoke, "Your future will be very complicated… I have come to give you support and to tell you to get ready for a short period of happiness and then everlasting sadness until you have reached your time to be with me and my sisters forever…" Then the beautiful woman disappeared into mist. Zelda stood there, her mind repeating over and over again, _For a short period of happiness… Everlasting sadness… Me and my sisters forever… Future will be complicated…_ Zelda closed her eyes to think and then when Zelda opened her eyes, she saw Link standing over her looking concerned, "Are you okay Z?"

Link helped the princess to her feet, "Are you OK?" He repeated. Zelda blinked a few times, a blank look on her face showed him that she didn't register what he said. His face crumpled a bit in worry and he bent down closer to her and suddenly, "Link?" He heard a faint sound come from Zelda. Link carefully placed her upright and said, "You have no idea how worried I was, Z!" Zelda smiled, but he could see it was forced, "I'm ok. Stop worrying!" Link's happy expression faltered into an expression that even he didn't know what it was, "Don't lie to me Zelda. I know what happened. I saw it with my eyes as well."

Zelda's eyes started to tear up even though she pushed it down, "Link. Please d-don't r-remind me." Her vision started to blur and distort. Link's face was not blurred, but his outline was getting smudged, "Link. I've never thought I would be saying this to you but... I-I…" Link now looked hurt and said, "You can say what you want to, but I know what you are about to say. I want to say that ever since I've met you… You've turned my life upside down. Ever since I've seen your eyes, I knew. I knew that I loved you. There's no denying it. I've been in love with you for 8 long years and it seems that I will need to deal with heart-break that she'll say no. So that's why I'm just going to give u-" Zelda had silenced him effectively by pressing her lips on his, "I've been denying my own feelings. I knew that we were meant to be more than best friends but I was afraid. I'll never make the same mistake ever again. I love you." Zelda had barely finished speaking when she felt his lips caressing her lips. It felt as if petals were touching her mouth, she could faintly taste sugar and a heavenly smell wrapped her. _Lemon blossom_. Zelda realized, she felt his mouth move under hers and she pressed against him holding Link to her body, relishing the moment. She felt him move a bit, enough to signal to her to tell her to let go.

Link was surprised; he had never thought that Zelda would return his feelings, "Z, I think that we should go to the dining room now… The others should be worried." Zelda nodded and stole a small peck from him and she grabbed his arm, smiling and dragged him to the dining room. Link felt eyes watching him, but when he took one last look at the room, the shadows seemed to grow larger. When he had left the corridor entirely, cerulean eyes emerged from the dark and a feather fell onto the ground leaving evidence that Pit had been there.

Silver-Cat26: Now how's that? Pit is extremely jealous of Link. OMG!! A CAT-FIGHT BETWEEN BEST FRIENDS!!! AND OVER THE SAME GIRL!!! What will happen next time? Earth to Link, Earth to Zelda! GET UP ALREADY!

*Zelda and Link are on the floor, seeming like they are wrestling…*

Marth: Sick.

Ike: Definitely. Silverz, YOU SAID I COULD BE IN THE STORY!!!

Silver-Cat26: I did? Oh well, you're on the next one then.

Pit: Devious plans are forming in my head… LINK YOU BETTER WATCH OUT!!!

Samus: Random 2day! ARGH!!!

*Captain Falcon, Wolf, Fox & Snake suddenly appear brawling over something that has blond hair and starts with a 'S'*

Everyone apart from CF, Wo, Fo, Sn and Sa: RUN 4 UR LIVES!!!


	3. The Beginnings of a Plan

Silver: If you like this story, review. If you hate this story, review. If you just have nothing to do, review. This has a bit of Marth Bashing. DOWN WITH GENDER-BLENDERS!

Marth: That's mean.

Ike: Am I in it?

Pit: Devious plan in action. MWAHAHAHA!!!

Link: Shut up. *Gets pulled down again by Zelda*

Silver: … Awkward…

Fox: Everytime there is a awkward silence a gay baby is born.

Everyone: … Random.

Silverz: Before you read this one please make sure you are extremely tense and excited, and I'll bet the question in your head must be like: What will Pit do? Or will Zelda and Link find happiness? Well just read to find out.

Pit sipped some coffee while bending over his notebook plotting what his plans were, "What cha doing?" He sat up quickly his hand covering his entire plan of separating Link and Zelda. He breathed out silently as Samus leaned over the table trying to look at what Pit was writing. Ike looked over his shoulder to see Samus' butt. Samus seemed to have a sixth sense to when a boy had perverted thoughts and kicked his face without turning around. Pit gulped and stuttered, "N-nothing." Samus sighed and said, "Oh well. Can't get a peep out of ya. See ya later, got Foxy waiting to train…" Then she left, with most of the older teen brawlers staring at her like they were watching a very fun TV channel. Pit sighed and began to write, _Plan 1: Make bad rumors of Link cheating on Zelda_. Pit shook his head and scribble through it and wrote again, _Plan 1: Get King's attention and make me a worthy suitor for Zelda. Then marry her and get Link out of the way._ Pit smiled and thought, Perfect. He then had to think of a reason to go to the Hyrule Castle to meet the king when a hand came out of the entrance door and announced, "I've decided that for 2 weeks there will be a break. Well not exactly a break." He paused while the brawlers in the cafeteria groaned, "It's actually a…" Another hand popped up and screamed maniacally "HOLIDAY!!!!!" Then brawlers yelled in delight, "WOO-HOO!!!!!!" or, "THANK THE GODDESSES!"

Link woke up by the loud screaming, he glanced at his clock and yelled, "DAMN! I OVER-SLEPT!" His shouting woke up a very sleepy blonde next to him, "What is it Link?" The elfin man looked at the heir to Hyrule's throne, "It's nothing… We've overslept, that's all." *A/N BTW they haven't you-know-what, they just stayed up a long time doing make-outs and umm… other stuff but not the S word.* Zelda sat up quickly and rubbed her eyes, "What time?" Link smiled and stroked her hair while trying to look at the clock with his blurry, sleep-filled eyes, "Uhh… around nine twenty or so." Zelda yawned and said, "I'll go take a bath… See ya in the cafeteria…" Then she was gone. Link stretched and got out his favourite green tunic and his hat, "Yippee. Another day of lovesick fans in the arena today… I'm glad I finally have a GF… I wonder if they'll finally stop stalking me." He then went to the daily notice board and his eyes widened at what the paper said, _From the 29th of August to the 13th of September there is a holiday. You are allowed to stay in the mansion if you like but there will be no tournaments of contests. Only training will be allowed. Signed, Master Hand._ Link check the date and it said, 'Today's date is: 28th of August, time now is: 12:34' and jumped into the air, punching nothing, "YES!" Just then Zelda came in the corridor, "Link, what is it?" Link grinned at her and quickly explained what the blue sheet of paper said, Zelda looked surprised and said in a high-pitched excited voice, "Then you can come with me to the castle and tell my father the good news!" Then a new voice entered the conversation, "May I join you?"

Zelda spun around to see a cute brunette teen with sparkling cerulean eyes. On his back were pure white wings, "Of course you can, Pit. I'm sure that my father wouldn't mind, but what about your family in Skyworld? I mean wouldn't Palutena miss you?" Pit nodded and answered, "I mean one week in Hyrule then one week in Skyworld. Skyworld is pretty close to Hyrule. Actually just above it!" Zelda nodded and looked at Link, "What about you? What do you think?" She saw that Link was force-smiling now, "I don't mind at all." His voice was strained. Zelda frowned a bit but ignored it, "I'll go pack then. Link? Could you help me?" She saw Link nod and then she waved at Pit walking through the endless corridors of the Mansion stopping at her sky-blue coloured door. Link surprised her by suddenly scooping her up and staring into her eyes, "Zelda, are you sure that you love me?" Zelda felt like she was drowning in the icy waters of Link's eyes, "Yes I do." Link smiled at Zelda putting her down gently and kissing her forehead, "Let's pack for tomorrow then." Zelda grinned like a 4 year old who got her first bike, "I can't wait to see my father's face seeing that we are now officially BF and GF." Link grinned at her also opening the door to find that all of Zelda's clothes were in piles and ordered, "I put them all like that to make it easier to pack." Zelda explained, while Link went up a pile of clothes and picked up something, "You wear these?" Zelda looked up to see Link holding a bikini. She blushed and said, "I just bought that in case I needed it… Is it umm… ok?" Link laughed and said, "I'll have to see you in one to say yes or no." Zelda was turning even redder as she snatched it and said, "Can we just pack?" Link smiled at Zelda and told her, "You look cute when you're embarrassed. Aww… you're turning even redder." Zelda turned away from Link and said, "You are seriously going needing lessons from my magic."

Link's eyes widened and said, "Uh… sorry. Zelda?" He was pushed back by Zelda suddenly lunging at him, he quickly wrapped her in his arms and made him in control of the 'attack' when he realised she was actually kissing him. He chuckled and picked her up, "Zel, we should actually be packing. Not making out." He saw Zelda blush again and he patted her head like a puppy, "Lets get my stuff now, ok?"

Silverz: I guess that you still want to learn the 'master plan' of Pit's… Well here's a clue: Something to do with violence and dea-

Pit: SHUT UP YOU STUPID WHINER OF AN AUTHOR!

Link and Silverz: Temper, temper!/WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY?!

Silverz: Fine then, do you want the story to really be Link and Zelda while you are married to some stuck-up angel who only loves herself?!

Pit: Uhh… No.

Silverz: Good. I was considering that and letting Zelda have a good future…


	4. First Night in Hyrule

Silverz: Well… You've all enjoyed the last three chapters right? Well enjoy…

Ike: I HATE YOU SILVER!!!! *Draws out Ragnell or whatever it's called*

Silverz: Using my amazing author magix you are now… A random stone figure!

*Ike becomes a longhaired, girly stone statue doing the Statue of Liberty pose*

Marth: I hate you and life. I'm going to be emo for a while… I HATE THIS BLOODY SLING!!!!!! *Pointing at the broken arm*

Link: Thank you.

Zelda: Serves you right, you chicken-ass.

Pit: Someday Zelda will be mine… He he he he… *Pushes the statue 'accidently' at Link*

Silverz: By the way, I skipped the part of reaching the castle… I was too lazy and because I want to make this story quickly to carry on with my others. :P

Link began to carve on a piece of birch wood while Zelda stretched out on the sand, "Link…" She said quietly. The blond teen nodded as he continuously whittled the branch, "Yes?" He looked up and was shocked again at Zelda's look. They had went to the beach with Zelda wearing a loose shirt and shorts, while concealed under was her bikini but now she had taken them off to show a light-green with yellow striped swimming outfit that had to be tied to wear properly. Link shook his head to get rid of his thoughts of seeing her naked, and shuddered with an unknown delight when Zelda asked him to re-tie the strings on her neck, "Well… Are you ever going to respond?" Link smiled as he blew on the shavings, "As soon as I finish this…" Then he carved the finishing touches and showed her what he had made; it was a miniature sculpture of Zelda. She was doing a pose that made her look royal and a lot like a goddess, "Link. T-that's…" Link gulped, "Beautiful!" Link relaxed as she started to hug him really hard, he squirmed as he felt her, (umm… you-know-whats on her chest) on him. He smiled as he pulled her a bit closer and stared into her eyes and losing himself in them.

Zelda blinked as she felt his eyes start to take over control of her mind, she felt as if his ice-blue eyes were a portal to Link's soul. They were mesmerizing to look at; the colours were always changing but always stayed blue that was almost white. Right now they were showing love that knew no boundaries and memories of what happened before at the castle.

_-Flashback-_

_Link helped Zelda off his horse, "So… Are you ready for what will happen in the castle?" Zelda nodded, but looked very pale. He chuckled and supported her to the throne room, "Take a deep breath then count to 5 then breath out. We'll go in after you do that, ok?" She took a strained breath then in her head counted to 5, but it felt like an eternity, then she breathed out. Zelda managed to croak out, "Let's go in." Link smiled and opened the door, revealing a balding man with the same eyes as Zelda, "Link? Zelda? And who's that?" Zelda smiled at her father, "Hello, Father. I would like you to meet Pit. He is one of the fellow brawlers in the Smash Brothers tournaments." Pit walked up and bowed to the King of Hyrule, "I'm honored to finally meet Zelda's father. I'm -as you know- Pit, The commander of the angel army and Palutena's son. May I stay in your hospitality for a short while?" The king's eyes widened and stuttered, "Of course you can! SERVANTS! Give him the room. You know the one of the ones on the 4__th__ floor." The servants nodded and escorted Pit to the 4__th__ floor while continuously looking back at his wings. Zelda gulped and gestured at Link, "Father… Umm… Me and Link had decided to be… more serious together?" Link smiled and said, "What she means is that we are now…" The king stared at Link so hard that even he looked away and trailed off, "Y-you are n-now serious?" Zelda timidly nodded and waited for the explosion, but was surprised by the king's laughter, "BWA HA HA HA!!!! Good on you Zelda! HA HA HA HA!!!" Link found that so funny he laughed too. The king said to himself quietly, "Zelda seems to manage to find men that are good for her status… Marth, the sole heir to the throne of Altea. Link the Hero of Time and Light. And now, Pit the commander of the Angel Army and Palutena's son…"_

_-End of Flashback-_

Zelda smiled as she remembered hat had happened when she felt his arms curl around her body, and she nuzzled against him. She buried her head under his chin and felt his lips on her neck, sliding up and down. Just brushing her throat. She shuddered slightly at his touch and said, "Can we go back to the castle? Well… if you want to." Link stared into the sunset, "OK… That's if you really want to. Well put on your clothes again… It'll be cold." Zelda nodded and started to look for her shirt.

Link chuckled silently, _She is so cute when she's annoyed._ He thought while he took her pants from the rocks where it had been, baking from the heat, "Found it!" Zelda's voice rang from where Link had been sitting, he turned around and saw Zelda dusting of her pants free of sand because it seemed to be under the sand. Link gave her the shorts and said, "Magic?" She nodded and repeated, "Magic." Link held on Zelda's hand and they both said, "**Farore's Wind!**" There was a flash of green and they teleported to Zelda's room where she then smirked and went behind the screen signaling for Link not to look. Link smiled and went to look around the room, seeing what Zelda had put for her memories. The first thing he saw was the very first present her gave her, the necklace.

Silverz: Well, what 'cha think of this chapter? By the way, thank you for the reviews! This is dedicated to you people listed down here:

NinjaSheik

Flygx

Notfromearth7

=) Hope you keep on reading-

Pit: YOU SUCK BALLS!

Link: Shut up you blasted angel! I read Silver's script and I don't like it one bit.

Zelda: What happened?

Silverz: DON'T TELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Link: Fine! Fine! Be that way!

Zelda: Unfair!!!!


	5. One Night of Passion

Silverz: Well… Hi again! I make stories fast don't I? Well… A summary of what had happened before… Marth cheats on Zelda, she faints, Link 'saves' her from a life of depression, Pit has a plan, they have a holiday, Pit accompanies them. Now what? I think your thinking…

Link: I know what will happen in this chapter and I really like it… He he he

Zelda: I'm sure it involves me right?

Link: Yeah…

Silverz: This chapter ONLY is rated almost M for a bit of over the top romance… I won't describe it though, I don't have the courage or sick thoughts to do this. =P

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

Zelda put on her dress and stepped out of her screen when she saw Link holding what she treasured the most, Link's first present for her. She moved to him and carefully took it from his hands and place it on her palm, it was made of pure silver and was holding a sapphire as big as her thumbnail (That's around 1cm wide and 1cm tall) the silver was expertly made to curve around the jewel loosely but tight enough so it wouldn't fall off. She felt Link take the necklace and clasps it around her neck, "Thank you, Link." He held her chin up and kissed her, "I'll never let you go." He mumbled around her lips, Zelda smiled and closed her eyes, he wrapped her waist with his arms and started to walk to the bed, she curled her arms around his neck and pulled him close to her body, not letting any gaps between them. Zelda opened her eyes and her sea-blue eyes questioned Link, 'Do you want to?' His eyes replied for him, 'If you want to.' She put her fingers on his chest and began to unbutton the first 3 buttons on his tunic…

Pit muttered something unintelligent while writing, "F***ING DAMN IT!" He ripped the page out and began to think, _Should I provoke a fight or do I suck up to the king?_ He grinned evilly and wrote down, 'Start to impress the king and start to court Zelda. Provoke Link into a fight and make him look bad. If must kill him, but make it look like her attacked me first and tried to kill me.' He laughed like a maniac and looked around suspiciously then stuffed the book into his bag's secret pocket. He then took out his Sacred Bow then started to walk to the training field, working on his technique until the break of dawn…

Link quickly put his tunic on when he had woke up at mid-day. Zelda slept on the bed, her hair covering her face and bare back. He smiled and gently brushed her golden-bronze locks behind her ears and whispered, "Time to wake up, Z." She stirred and opened her eyes, she then closed them again and said, "Could you please get my things?" Link laughed and went into her closet, it was packed full of dresses, shirts, pants, skirts and SHOES?! There were shoes everywhere, almost in every corner there were shoes. He gulped and took a random dress. He quickly went out of the room and saw Zelda sitting up with the blanket wrapped around her body, "Is this ok?" He asked Zelda. She looked puzzled and said, "I've never seen that dress. Oh well… I'll change quickly." She put on her dress quickly and asked Link, "Did we really do the… thing last night?" Link nodded and remembered the night of passion, "Well… Let's hope that your father won't know." She nodded and put on her slippers, "I'm hungry, are you?"

Zelda saw Link nod so she took him downstairs with her to the dining room, the servants were there already and she asked for some pancakes and fruit. The tallest one nodded and went into the kitchen. Zelda reached for some of the biscuits that were already there, "So… Where's Pit?" She asked casually, "Well, I'm here so what's breakfast?" She turned in her chair to see Pit hovering at the doorway with his golden bow slung on him back, his mischievous grin in place. She heard Link grit his teeth, trying to keep a hiss, Zelda quietly said, "For breakfast… It is pancakes and fruit." Pit nodded and sat down, Link glared at the angel and sat down as well, next to Zelda but more close then necessary. Pit glared at Link as he sat next to Zelda and the two teens were having a glaring contest until the food came. Tall stacks of pancakes dripping with butter and honey and served with vanilla ice cream were enough to take their minds off male anger.

Link saw as Zelda started to take a pancake, Pit reached out intentionally to touch her hand and make it look as if he was getting it at the same time. Zelda blushed a bit and withdrew her hand and waited for him to take a pancake. Link narrowed his eyes and took two of the breakfast food and placed one on Zelda's plate. She thanked him and began eating, "So, Link. Do you want to go sparring after breakfast?" Pit asked him with a challenging glint of his eyes. Link nodded and said, "I won't be easy on you, Pit. Just because you can fly doesn't mean you are stronger." Pit looked satisfied and said, "I'll wait for you in the training field." Link nodded and ate up his share while Zelda was one her last one, "I'll go first, Z. I think I'll be back around… Two hours after mid-day." Zelda nodded and said, "I'll be in my room." Then she left.

Pit smiled at his fortune, _Thank you Palutena and Fortuna!_ He gestured to Link, "I hope you are fast." Then he set off knowing that Link would fume, and he did. Pit jumped through the biggest window he could find and started to fly down to the field.

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

Silverz: Next chapter will be the fight! OMG. WHAT WILL HAPPEN?! Stay tuned to find out.


	6. The Fight of Endings

Silverz: Well I did say there will be a fight right? Well here it is…

Link: I'll beat the crap out of him!

Silverz: OK…

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

Link raced down the spiraling stairs to the field, "Pit! Get out of the air and come t the ground like a man!" As Pit came down, Link took out his bow and arrows, Pit done the same but only he opened his bow so it could be used as a sword straight away. The Hyrulian pointed the bow at Pit's right arm and waited for the next move to see who would start. Pit's wing fluttered a bit and the angel aimed for Link's leg, seconds past as the men glared at each other, trying to stare the other down. Both of their arms were tiring and then suddenly, both arrows flew at each other and surprised at the attack both brawlers were injured. The men narrowed their eyes and ran at each other their swords flashing in the air, Pit made the first swipe but that was a mistake. Link grinned with bloodlust and his sword dug into Pit's waist. The angel's percentage of damage went to 40%. Link's was still 15%. Pit grit his teeth and swung his double sword one at Link's right arm, the other at the left leg, leaving his stomach exposed. The elf took a chance and leaped into the air his foot connecting with the Skyworld creature's chest, knocking him into the ground leaving him out of breath. Pit twisted, with Link twirling in the air, landing on his feet. Pit grinned at the challenge and flew into the air reconnecting his swords together and aimed for Link's back. Link spun and jumped as a light arrow cut into his shoulder, "Well, Pit. I thought you had lessons of aiming where the opponent will be. Not where they are." He taunted, weaving through the arrows that Pit shot and suddenly appearing in the angel's face. Pit instinctively went backwards but was kicked out of the air and a dagger at his throat. Link smiled mockingly and said, "I win." Then he helped him up, "Re-match tomorrow?"

Pit grit his teeth and forcing himself to smiled and nodded, "Gladly, noon at the forest's edge. Be there." He left without looking at Link and flew to his room. His wings ached and his arms felt numb, his eyes nearly closed as he fell onto the floor and dragged himself to bed. Dreams quickly found him and he was…

_-Dream world-_

_Pit was standing there looking at the door waiting for her to come. The crowd hushed and a beauty outshining even the prettiest girl there came through the doors. She was wearing white and was holding a small bouquet of flowers she automatically gave a young girl at the front. The woman smiled and continued walking to him, the priest said "Today is the day that Pit Icarus of Skyworld and Zelda Harkinian of Hyrule will be joined be holy matrimony. Do you, Pit, take Zelda as your wife?" Pit said, "I do." The priest said to Zelda, "Do you, Zelda, take Pit as your husband?" Zelda smiled and said, "I-" A shout interrupted her, "NO!!!!!!!!" Zelda spun and began to run to the person in green. An anger so strong came from Pit and then, "RISE AND SHINE!!!!"_

Pit woke up breathing hard and glared at the maid, the woman recoiled and quickly went outside with a huff. He took a deep breath and remembered where he was, _Now all I gotta do is…_ He walked to the bag on the table and took out a vial filled with a dark indigo liquid. He smirked and went to the edge of the woods to begin the second part of his plan.

Zelda woke up in Link's arms with her hand holding his. She gently shook his arm and reminded him, "The fight at noon…" He nodded and smiled at her, "I'll be right back. Don't worry." Zelda said, "Just for luck." Then she reached for his face and pressed her lips on his, breathing deeply for a few seconds then breaking apart, and then Link went down to the forest. Zelda didn't know why but she felt that he wouldn't come back the same, forever.

Link jumped to the clearing and looked around for the brunette angel. He went to the middle and searched the skies, "Looking for me?" A voice rang just behind him making Link instinctively draw his sword and spin, "Whoa! Be careful where you point that thing!" The elf sighed and said angrily to Pit, "Are we brawling or what?" Pit grinned and said, "Well… We are but… There someone who wants to meet you." Link said, "What?" Pit's evil side came from behind the innocent mask, "Him!" Then he punched Link unexpectedly and he fell into unconsciousness, the last thing he heard from Pit was, "Enjoy life while it lasts…" Then all was black.

Pit laughed crazily and said, "This'll teach you to take things from me." He poured the vial's contents on Link and a sweet, alluring scent came out from it, but there was a bitter edge to the sweet. Pit smelt his hands to make sure that the smell wasn't on him and jumped into the air, waiting for Link to wake up.

Zelda went into the Palace's medical room to see what had happened, "Princess! It's over here!" The female teenager walked to the young doctor and asked, "What is it?" The man looked flustered and blushed, "Well, in this beaker we found a trace of indigo liquid that seemed similar to the ones that hunters use to attract game but only this was extremely strong and only specifically attracts… killers." Zelda gasped, "You mean the mixed monsters?" The man nodded, "Yes. The very ones."

Link stirred and sat up trying to remember what happened before and he snarled, _F***ING ANGEL!,_ He tried standing up but he seemed to be tied up, "PIT! GET OUT RIGHT NOW!" Pit came out from an oak tree and said innocently, "Yes?" Link cursed him a lot more, "YOU MOTHERF***ER!!!!! WHY THE F***ING HELL AM I F***ING TIED YOU, SON OF A BITCH?!" Pit smirked at him, "I thought you of all people, the Hero of Time, would know not to swear in front of your superiors." Link spun around showing Pit his hands which both of them were pointing his middle fingers, "F*** off, bitch." He said calmly to the angel. Pit's smirk slid off his face and his insane side came out again, "In a few moments, you'll be dead and Zelda will be mine. Say your prayers before the animals come…"


	7. Shocking News

Silverz: Sorry Zelda fans, but she's going to have a really big depression and a really 'seductive' Pit…

Link: I'm going to die!!!!

Zelda: NOO!!!

Pit: YES!!!

Marth: YES!!!

Samus: NO!!!

Ike: What?

*Everyone crashes on the floor*

Silverz: BTW I haven't done the disclaimer at all haven't I? Well… I don't own anything apart from a few characters and the story. And if you want to see the monster I'm describing in the story, keep checking on my Deviant Art page! .com/ I can't seem to scan my pics… It might take a while to fix the scanner…

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

Zelda started to run down the stairs to where the two teens were supposed to be fighting when she heard a extremely blood-curdling roar come from the forest, "NO!!"

Pit smirked at Link as they both heard Zelda scream. Link started to try to free his arms, "You'll never get free until the moment of death, elf…" Pit said softly, just barely over screeching in the forest. Link glared at Pit and began to reach for his dagger when a tawny shape flew out of the woods. It had a lion's head but it's body looked like a wolf's, its tail was a snake and the legs of the creature were changing every few moments. Link's eyes widened from the sight of the monster, Pit laughed and softly said, "It'll hurt you to the brink of death, then it'll eat your rib cage. But while it hurts you I'll be pretending to be defending you. I'll meet you in hell when I die, Link…" Then the monster lunged.

Link ripped his binding ropes and took out his dagger, he jumped out of the way of the massive lion-thing but his foot was crushed by a tiger's paw. Link yelled with pain and glared at Pit, using Nayru's Love at the same time, protecting himself from a bite from the creature. He drew out his Master Sword and began to fight the monster.

Zelda began to search for the two teens, but there was no trace, "Link… Where are you?" She whispered, her tears began to drip down her face. She closed her eyes to try to focus again but sentences from the encounter with Nayru came back, "_Your future will be very complicated… I have come to give you support and to tell you to get ready for a short period of happiness and then everlasting sadness until you have reached your time to be with me and my sisters forever…_" Zelda opened her eyes and her body shook, "No!" She cried, "Not Link! Please!" She remembered what had happened between herself and Marth. She remembered the pain and sadness she had felt in Marth's betrayal, she felt the same but only it was even worse. Zelda began to use her magic to look for signs of life outside the forest; she could only feel tiny beats at the very end of her range. Her hopes rose as she started to run to the area.

Pit smirked, "Your girlfriend is coming… I hope you stay alive until she comes." He could only hear cursing for himself and the monster from the green-clad warrior, "What did you say, Link?" He asked with a barely concealed hatred in his voice, "I said shut the F*** UP YOU, BASTARD!" Link shouted back, "YOU ARE TRAITOR, DEMON!" Pit gasped in anger, "What did you say?" He said in a icy whisper, "YOU F***ING DEVIL!" Pit's hatred was getting to the very brim, "Very well, _Hero_." He said as he took out an arrow and putting all his strength into the shot, "Get ready to die painfully…" And he shot.

Link felt a sharp object dig between his shoulder blades, "F*** you Pit." He whispered putting all his strength into driving his sword into the monster's ribs, piercing the heart. He fell onto his knees and his blood splattered on the grass, mixing his blood with the lion's blood. The world began to blacken for the Hero of Time, "Zelda… I love you." He whispered before his breath left his body.

*Link's POV – This chapter only!*

I opened my eyes to see white everywhere. Spotless chairs, pure tables, even white dogs! Then I saw Farore again, "Milady." I said kneeling to her. She smiled sadly, "This is heaven. I saw you death from the pool… Zelda was just reaching you when you fell. She heard your words." I gasped, "What?! Zelda?!" I ran to the pool and grasped the sides. The pool's colours mixed together and green came out, Zelda was crying on a body dressed in green and red. I realised that it was me! It was freaky, watching the only person you had ever loved cry over you. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and saw Din with a angry expression, "I will help you avenge your death. Pit deserves life in hell." I nodded, "As much as I want to, Zelda…" Din's anger melted into compassion, "I know… She'll need emotional help from the… the monster of an angel called Pit and her friends. I'll talk to Palutena about how blind she can be to the world. I'll beat sense into her about her son's behavior for our people." My lips twitched a bit into a semi-smile, "I hope she'll be a better mother…" Din nodded and said, "Nayru wants to talk to you in her room. It's there, she wants help from you to know how to break the news to her." I was puzzled, "What news?" Din grinned and said, "Bye!" Then she dematerialised. I shook my head and went to a blue that was nearly white, "Nayru?" Nayru came out and said, "Come in… Link?" I went in and asked, "That's me. What's the news?" Nayru's face became a smile mixed with a serious expression, "Well… It seems Zelda is… Pregnant?" "WHAT?!"

*Back to normal POV. OMG what's going to happen???*

Zelda's tears drenched on Link's tunic, "No… No!! This-this can't be happening!" She screamed her tears falling faster, "Zelda! Zelda… It's going to be fine… I think." Pit said, she turned around and his arms found themselves around her, "He can't be dead! He can't be!" Her sobs were slowing, "I'm here, Zel. You'll be fine with me here… I'll help you through this along with your friends Samus, Peach, Roy, umm… Young Link might be still awake… He'll be your little Link. Your little brother." Zelda nodded and said, "W-well w-we bet-better get b-b-back…" Pit nodded, "Hold onto me." She curled her arms around his waist and they went flying back to the castle.

Pit grinned as he felt Zelda's warm arms around his waist, _Plan success!_ He crowed in his head, ""W-what about L-l… Li-lin-link's b-bo-bod… the body?" Pit had forgot about the body, "I'll bring it after you get to the castle safely." Her face lifted to look at him, "I hope you do…"


	8. Secrets Revealed

Silverz: I'm soooo mean right??? Link is dead, Pit has Zelda, Zelda is confused, the King is crazy, Samus and the others have no idea of what happened!!!!

Link: Actually, I'm still alive in the real world-

Silverz: SHUT THE HELL UP! I'm trying to write a story for God's sake!

Zelda: Why did he die anyway?

Silverz: Uhh… For the story?

Pit: Thank you Silver for making him die-

*Link pounces on Pit and begins to punch the living lights out of him!*

Silverz: Umm… By the way this chapter might be boring and short because I don't have any ideas at the moment. Also thoughts from now on will be in '' I just wanted to say. =)

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

As Pit came near the castle grounds, Zelda jumped off him and landed on her feet, "Thank you Pit… Could you please get L-l-link's body?" The angel nodded and flew off in the direction of the forest. Zelda pushed down her feelings of sadness and rubbed away rising tears, "Princess! Princess!" She heard her nursemaid Impa call, "Where is Link?" Zelda's eyes watered again slightly, "He's… d-dead…" The woman gasped and covered her mouth, "The Hero's dead?" The young Hyrulian princess nodded sadly and said, "I wish to go to my room now, Impa… May I leave?" She turned around with out letting the maid say a word and ran up the stairs, liquid diamonds splashing on the stone stairs.

Pit gritted his teeth, "Even in death you have Zelda around your grip!" He yelled, "F*** YOU LINK!" He looked around himself and sighed in relief as no one was nearby. He dropped next to Link and stared at him, "Should I, or should I not?" He wondered aloud. Then he remembered Zelda and with disgust picked the green –now red- clad hero and flew to the castle making sure that Link's bloody tunic didn't smear on his white tunic.

Zelda slammed the door shut and ran to her bed, her tears drenching her pillows and bed-sheet. Her tears dried up and she sat her shoulders still shaking, her eyes staring blankly at her windows and murmured, "Nayru… Din… Farore… How could you do this to me? Why did you take… Link… from me?" Zelda looked back to her room and her eyes quickly found the necklace that Link gave her. Her walked to it and her hands snatched it making her look like her life depended on it, "Oh, Link…" She whispered.

Pit looked around the courtyard, "Hello?" He called out waiting for someone to come. Impa ran to the body and said, "Who did this? What did this?" She questioned him angrily but ignored his protests as she lifted the dead body, "Never mind. The King must know about this." Pit nodded uncertain and ran with the Sheikah woman to the hall.

Zelda clasped the necklace around her neck, "I will join you when the time is right… my love." She bitterly whispered, 'Father will now say, "You must marry for the kingdom, Zelda! You must give birth to an heir so we will have a new king!" Uh! I bet he'll choose Marth or, or… Pit?!' She shuddered at the thought of 'Holy Matrimony' with the Altean Prince or the angel. She didn't even want to even marry anyone. Zelda sighed as the door was knocked, "The King wants you to be in his presence in 5 minutes, Princess." She stood up and called out, "OK…" She went to her humungous closet and was reminded of Link, searching through her clothes. She sobbed and quickly took out a simple white dress and changed, then teleported to the Grand Hall where the King was always sitting. Her eyes widened in shock and pain as she saw him.

Pit spun as a sound indicated that some one teleported into the room. It was Zelda but she wasn't looking at him, she was looking at the body. Impa ran to Zelda as the Princess fell onto her knees staring at the body, her eyes showing everyone in the hall a pain so horrible nothing could compare with it. Daphnes (A/N The King) ran to his daughter and pushed Impa so he could hold her, the Sheikah woman hissed but didn't argue, "Zelda. Zelda! What happened in the forest?" The young woman didn't reply but her hand went on Daphnes' hand and the King gasped.

_-Start of memory-_

_Leaves cutting skin…  
Wind tousling hair…  
A humungous monster…  
Sword clashes…  
Flash of red…  
Warm blood splashing…  
A scream…  
Shredding sounds…  
Pain spreading everywhere…  
Link dead…_

_-End of memory-_

Zelda's tears flowed and the King's hands shook, "I never knew…" Zelda heard Pit question Impa, "What just happened?" Impa whispered, "Zelda is showing the King what had happened. Memory transfer." The Princess rose to her feet, "F-father… I must go back to the Smash Mansion." The King was puzzled, "Why?" "Because… The others must know and come to the funeral… They will want to pay vigil to Link's courage and power." Daphnes nodded, "Of course they can! Pit. Take her to the Mansion and make sure she is safe." Zelda protested weakly, "I can take care of myself. Don't worry…" Then she ran off to the stables. Her mind flashed with torturing memories of Link and herself younger, fishing by Lake Hylia… climbing apple trees… teaching him how to play the ocarina… Her vision blurred but she went on and only stopping once she arrived at the stables, a warm scent wrapped her and she relaxed a bit but her thoughts once again turned to Link and Epona. She shook her head and went up to a white mare, who was called Sky Dancer (A/N Sorry, I know it's a bad name) Zelda jumped onto it's bare back, "Let us ride like the West Wind, Sky." Then with that Zelda forgot the sad memories and only concentrating on the exhilarating journey to the Smash Mansion.

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

Silverz: So… How's this one? I hope you liked it! Anyway, the next chappie will be the big news about Link's death.

Ike: WHADDABOUT ME?

Marth: You're insignificant.

Samus: Shut the hell up. I'm trying to read.

Silverz: Um… Anyway if you don't want to know about the important parts of the story for the next two chapters don't read this. It's way down there so if you don't want to know go to the top of the page and click for a new chapter there. And instead of 'Silverz' I'm now called: 'Me'

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

At the end of chapter 9 Link will decide how he will tell her she's pregnant! Then in chapter 10 Zelda be forced to marry Pit for the 'sake of friendship' with Palutena. What will happen?!


	9. Link's New Life and Problems

Me: Well Link's turn…

Link: YIPPEE!

Sheik: When can I go on the stories?

Me: In the beginnings and the end. This chappie is going to be shorter than usual. Unlike the normal ones (1000+ Words) This one's going to be… around 300-400 words… Oh yeah. If you read the sneak peek before I changed it a bit.

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

Link pondered about how to tell Zelda he was ok and she had his child. He scribbled on some paper, '_Come in a dream'_. But he rubbed it out, "What to do…" He wondered aloud

Nayru sighed as she watched Zelda laugh while riding in the fields of Hyrule, "Farore, how complicated are humans' lives?" She complained to her sister. Din chuckled as she went past the room, Farore was shaking her head as she came in and sat down, "I thought you knew because you did create their emotions and stuff." The blue haired goddess sighed and said, "Well I did but… They have their own freedom and… We can't control every single bit about their lives." Farore nodded, "But we give them guidance." Din entered the room, "That's right but then Nayru, you should help Link with his planning. You are the Goddess of Wisdom." Nayru nodded, "See ya then." Then she went to the small room Link occupied.

Link bashed his head on the table and groaned, "I'm a failure." Nayru knocked on the door, "Well, Link? Did you come up with anything?" Link shoved the piece of paper that was filled with holes and scribbles, "Oh. Well did you think of something that doesn't freak the triforce out of her?" Link nodded, "I thought of dreams, visions, confronting when she's awake, signs, my stuff being littered around, appearing on front of the kingdom and saying stuff." Nayru said, "Well… Did you think of the Smash Mansion?" Link lifted his head from the dent in the table, "No." Nayru smiled triumphantly, "That's why I'm the Goddess of Wisdom." Link grinned and wrote down, '_Go to the Smash Mansion and tell Zelda in her room while Samus is in there so that she knows that she isn't dreaming._' Nayru looked over his shoulder and nodded, "Good. Now do it when Zelda reaches the mansion AFTER the funeral."


	10. Return to Smash Mansion

Me: Like the story so far? OK, now before the story starts, I have a small 'advertisement' for my other story: Flowers of the Soul. Could you readers please read that one? That story has a special section on my profile and stuff. A tribute to the people who were loyal to me till this chapter:

NinjaSheik

Well… her only. ^_^' This chapter I'm going to try out spacing.

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

(Zelda's paragraph)

Zelda felt the surge of sinew and bone working in sync to gallop from the horse underneath her.

She felt her heart leap as she thought of meeting Samus again after a few days, and Peach, and Marth, and Li-

Her eyes blurred with tears again.

She shook her head angrily, 'Stop thinking about the past, Zelda!'

Her more compassionate side replied, 'But he was your life.'

'So what? He's dead and there's nothing that can change that fact!'

'But-'

'But what?'

Zelda wiped her eyes and stared off into the distance to only see the majestic mansion standing.

A painful reminder of the person she had –and still- loved.

She saw Link walk out of the mansion and wave at her only to shimmer and dissolve by the wind.

She stopped the horse and jumped off, teleporting herself and the horse to the entrance of the mansion.

(Samus' Paragraph)

Samus lifted her tired body out of the chair and went to the door only to be surprised.

Zelda Harkinian was back at the mansion.

She grabbed Zelda into a bear (more like a robot) hug and said, "It was soooo boring without you here! By the way, where's Link?"

Zelda's eyes watered and she whispered, "He's gone."

"What do you mean? Did he leave Smash Brawl?"

"No. He's gone."

"What the hell do you mean- Oh, shit. He's dead?"

Zelda nodded and said quietly, "Yes. He's… dead. I've come to invite everyone to Hyrule and attend his funeral."

Samus bit her lip, "OK. Wait, EVERYONE IN THIS FREAKING MANSION! ZELDA HAS NEWS EVERY ONE SHOULD HEAR!"

(T. Link's Paragraph and while Link was fighting the monster (look at Ch. 7))

Toon Link walked to Nana and was about to talk to her when he felt a blinding pain on his face.

His eyes almost shut from the shock and pain.

He could feel surprise from his others

(A/N - Y. Link and Link, I know that I haven't put Y. Link on until this chappie)

And he could feel Young Link's annoyance and reproach about either him or Link getting hurt.

He was about to say something to Y. Link's telepathically when he felt a tight binding around his wrists and he felt alarmed.

(Y. Link's Para, the same time as T. Link)

Young Link felt hatred flow through him but he knew it wasn't himself or Toon Link, but Link.

The binding feeling on his wrists disappeared but his wrists felt like it was ripped and dripping with blood.

His right foot was suddenly squished with undiluted pain and a horrible feeling of being attacked was in his gut.

He felt like a humungous animal was on front of him so he ran to the training stadium and took out his mini-Master Sword.

He began to slash the very same moves as Link was doing and dodging the attacks.

He felt injuries on his body but he carried on until an excruciating pain between his shoulder blades stabbed him.

Ironically a song came from nearby in the mansion, "Stab my back, it's better when I bleed for you, walk on me, there never was enough to do."

A wave of black swamped over his eyes and he blacked out for a few seconds.

Y. Link snapped his eyes open and thought, 'No. It can't be. He's… dead.'

He tried to reach out to Link's mind but nothing happened, 'NO!!!!!!!!!'

He winced and clutched his ears when T. Link screamed mentally and physically.

(Zelda's Para, normal time again)

"E-everyone… I have bad news… Link's…" Zelda said quietly.

"What?! Hurry up and get to the freaking point!" A rude voice shouted.

Zelda winced as Samus screamed, "SHUT THE FU- I mean- SHUT THE HELL UP YOU RETARD!"

Zelda sniffed as she hid her tears, "Link's… d-de… dead…"

There was outrage from the smashers, "Who killed him?!"

"I- I don't know."

"Then who?!"

Samus got fed up with the person, "Didn't you hear her, you idiot?! SHE DOESN'T KNOW! D-E-O-S-N- apostrophe dot- T! DOESN'T!!!!!!! By the way who are you?"

"Me." The person stood up and it was Bowser.

Samus growled and whispered under her breath, "And I'm gonna whoop your ass all the way to Mushroom Kingdom today."

Zelda sighed sadly and said; "Now if you want to go to the… funeral, you must go to Hyrule now and stay for a few days with us. The funeral will be around… 4 days?"

Every smasher apart from Ganondorf and Bowser stood up and began to go to their transportation and ask directions to Hyrule from T. Link, Y. Link and Zelda.

As soon as Zelda and Samus were alone, the young princess broke down into tears

"Zelda! What's wrong?" Samus asked.

"I-it's ju-just that… I mi-miss him soooo much!" She cried and her knees gave way

Samus sighed with agitation, she had no idea what to do, "Can we at least go on my ship???"

Zelda sobbed quietly wiping her eyes and stood up shakily, "Let's go…"

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

Me: Sorry but it seems that the timing was wrong... ^^' Don't kill me! Flames are ok but I rather not have them.


	11. The Funeral with Surprises

Me: Spacing's annoying so I'm keeping it the same as my old chapters. Oh yeah! I got a new reviewer!!!!!!!

Legend of Zelda 4 Life

Thanks for reviewing!

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

Samus leaped gracefully into her ship, "Coming Zel??" The princess nodded sadly, she spun and teleported onto ship, "Are you sure you are ready for this?" "I must." Zelda said quietly, Samus noticed that her voice changed from warm and carefree to a blank void, filled with depression and anger, 'Why is she angry?' Samus wondered. The princess sighed, "We must go. We are the only ones left here… Apart from Fox and Falco." Fox and Falco were indeed still in the large room; they seemed to be waiting for the two women to go. Fox was sitting on his ship looking bored and sad at the same time while Falco was trying to look like he wasn't crying while wiping his eyes with his sleeve. Samus nodded and began to power up the engine to go to Hyrule.

*To lazy to write about the journey to Hyrule, and the story starts again at the funeral*

Everything was dark. Dark tints of green were covering every part of the castle. The very air vibrated with a longing of happiness again. Zelda and the smashers placed an item of Link's in a burning blaze. Bowser uncaringly placed Link's hat in the inferno. Peach and Roy placed Link's photos in the fire. Samus placed the statue that Link made for Zelda, her tears sizzling on the blazing pieces of wood. Marth dropped Link's sword into the blaze and placed his eyes on Zelda, showing her his regret and sadness in his eyes. Mario and Luigi pushed Link's clothes into the fire, Pit convincingly looked sad while he placed a trophy that Link won in the blaze and the rest placed Link's belongings into the blaze. Zelda walked towards the alter where the inferno was, everyone fell silent and saw her breaking down. Tears trailed down her face and sobs racked her petite figure, her voice cracked slightly as she said, "Link, we will all remember you for your courage, kindness and your loyalty to your friends. Please don't forget us even when you are in the heavens. I... You… Always remember that… I loved you and always have." Gasps came from the crowd as they heard her say the last few words. She gazed at the box in her hands. She placed it carefully in the middle of the blaze, not caring when her arms were burned and fell to her knees on front of the alter once it was placed in the middle.

Samus ran to Zelda when she began to fall, "Zelda!" She called out and held her in her arms. Samus' tears and Zelda's tears mingled on the floor, "Samus… He's gone. He's really and truly gone." She whispered not seeing anything around her. Her fingers went up to touch a silver necklace. Her fingers curled around the sapphire, "He's gone." She repeated like she couldn't believe it. Samus nodded, sad, "But he will always live in our hearts." Zelda suddenly stood up pulling Samus along with her, "Can we go to my room?" Samus nodded uncertain, "Let's go." Peach went with Roy after them but Samus shook her head warning them. Roy's eyebrows joined together and grabbed Peach's arm and whispered to her, "Zelda needs privacy." Peach pouted but let them go. Samus followed Zelda and when they reached her room she said, "What did you want to say-" When the door opened both of the girls stared at what was inside and Zelda screamed.

Zelda put her hand on her mouth trying to stop screaming and Samus pulled her into a hug. She couldn't hear anything but the terrified beating of her heart; Link was standing calmly in the middle of the room. He smiled and beckoned with his hand for her to come. Samus stared at him and walked to him warily with Zelda frozen in her arms. Link said, "Hello Samus." His eyes then moved to Zelda, his expression turned concerned, "Zelda." His voice was saturated with so much love Samus felt like she was intruding on something. Zelda's eyes widened and her mouth opened to say something but no sound came out. Her hand went to her throated and she tried to speak again but she was silent.

Link walked to her, the sound echoing through the silent halls, "Are you OK?" Then Samus cracked, "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN OK?! SHE'S JUST BEEN TRAUMATISED WITH YOUR DEATH THEN YOU SUDDENLY APPEARED-" "I know Samus. I came to give a message." Zelda spoke softly, "What… m-message?" Link looked back at her, "It's sort of awkward… Your… Umm… P-p-pre-" "WHAT?" Samus said annoyed, "Zelda's sort of… Pregnant???" Both of the girls' mouths dropped, at the same time they said, "I'm WHAT?!/You both had SEX?!"

Samus was so shocked she tried to grab Link's arm but her hand went through him, he winced and said, "Yes we did Samus." Zelda was opening and closing her mouth, "I'm… Pregnant?" Link nodded unsure watching for Samus' reaction. Samus glared at Link not sure about what to do, "How do I know I'm not dreaming?" Link chuckled, "If Zelda punched you right now, you wouldn't wake up but stay here." Samus sighed and said to Zelda, "Punch me." Zelda stared at her, "What?" Samus repeated to her, "Punch me." Zelda blinked and hit Samus' cheek. Samus blinked twice and said, "Damn. It isn't a dream." Link began to laugh, "Samus, you still are unbelievable."


	12. Finally Letting Go

Samus groaned and said, "Now I have no idea what is true and what is false." Link shrugged, his eyes not leaving Zelda's face. Zelda was looking incredulous and stared back at Link. Samus sighed and said, "I'll go down stairs… Don't miss me when I leave…" Then she left the room, feeling a bit nauseated. As soon as she reached the bottom of the stairs, she was attacked by Peach, "WHAT DID SHE SAY?!" She practically yelled at her face. Samus put her hand on Peach's mouth and shook her head. Then she encountered Marth, "Could you tell Zelda I'm sorry?" He said softly, not meeting her eyes. Samus put her hand on his chin and pushed it up, "When you talk to a woman you meet her eyes, and yes I will as soon as she gets over this crisis." Marth's eyes were filled with sadness and an expression that Samus knew he didn't want her to see. Love. She was puzzled, love for Zelda or love for… Samus?

Zelda reached for Link but her hand stopped midway. It trembled as the hand of Link went to hers. She gasped as she felt a soft touch on her hand, "Link…" She whispered. Link smiled sadly, "I must leave soon…" Zelda looked down, "I love you, Link…" She said, her voice wavering again. She felt the soft, ghostly touch of Link's again but this time on her lips. Her eyes widened but she left him kiss for one last time, hot tears fell down her cheeks. But then cold tears mingled with hers and she looked up and saw his eyes shining and she said, "I'll miss you." He nodded, and touched her hand then he disappeared. She touched the wet spots on her dress, and smiled sadly. Her eyes looked outside into the setting sun, drowning in her memories.

Marth shook Samus' hand away and backed a few steps and bowed stiffly and began to walk outside to the garden but he heard footsteps coming after him. He looked behind him and saw Samus following him; he stopped and sighed, "What, Samus?" She looked at him and but her lip. She looked around herself and walked to him and she put her lips on his for one second and walked away, leaving Marth frozen and staring at her, 'How does she know?' Was the only thing in his mind. He heard a chuckling above him and looked up to see a familiar looking red headed boy sitting on a beam recording him. His eyes flashed dangerously and he jumped up to the same beam on one leap and drew his sword and looked at the reflection, "You got one second to get away… One." Then he leapt at Roy who was hanging on the beam trying to get off.

Samus licked her lips and mused, "He isn't that bad…" Then she heard muttering behind her and saw a tuft of russet fur behind a bush. She sighed and said, "Come out Fox." The anthro popped out of the leaves and shook his fur, "How was Zelda? And _who_ was 'he'?" Samus flushed lightly and said, "Zelda… Is fine and 'he' is-" "SAMUS!!" The blond beauty groaned and mouthed, "Later." To Fox and ran to the owner of the voice.

Roy shook his head, stars circling his head, shadows disappearing from his vision and he clutched his head, "Marth." He said in a tone that showed that he'd never mess with him again. Peach was on top of him saying, "Roy? Are you OK? What did Marth do?" Roy smiled goofily, "I'm OK and Marth was playing around." He held up his recorder, "This is-" A hand snatched it, "What's this?" Samus asked. Roy gulped and glared at Peach, trying to say, 'Be quiet, don't say anything'. He stood up and stammered, "T-that's umm…" Samus ignored him and turned it on, her face becoming red, "Is that me?" Roy looked at the screen and paled. It was the video.

-Recording-

Marth walked to through the corridor with a frustrated expression and he looked behind himself, Samus was walking to him with an anxious/amused expression. She bit her lip seductively and went to him; Marth freezing up, and pecked his lips and left. Marth was stiff with surprise and looked up as soft chuckles sounded. His handsome face turned dark as he shot up to the ceiling and glared at the camera his sword was drawn out and he muttered something that was muted by static as an invisible hand was squeezing it tightly. Then the screen went black as the sword went dangerously close to the screen.

-End-

Samus gasped and smacked Roy's cheek, stomping away crushing the video recorder in her hands with Roy protesting, "All my work!..." She cursed under her breath and threw the mangled machine into a corner. She stalked upstairs to see Marth muttering under his breath about annoying pests from my homeland. He glanced up and saw her, freezing again and he blushed slightly remembering the 'kiss' from before. Samus smiled softly and walked to her room, just remembering the pest named Roy.

Zelda blinked her tears away as she watched the stars appear, "Twilight." She whispered. She smiled and went downstairs, back to normal. But this time, she knew she wouldn't see the loving face of the person she loved but she understood that he would be with her forever. Her hand went to her heart and she breathed in deeply and opened the doors. A blinding light met her eyes, then a squeal came, "Zelda?" Silence followed. A single thought rang through the minds of all the smashers, 'What had happened to Zelda? How did she come back to normal in such a short time?' A voice came from Falco, "Damn. I lost the bet." Zelda looked at him questionably, "What bet?" Wolf glared at Falco and tried to look innocent but his face wouldn't cooperate with him. Zelda grinned suddenly and a flame flickered between her fingers, "Run while you can."

Pit's (A/N Finally he comes out!) mouth twitched as he saw Zelda back to herself again. Lovable but unpredictable, soft but hard, just the way he loved her. He grinned and spread his wings following her chase for Wolf but he chased Falco instead. As if it was a signal everyone began to play Tag.


	13. Samus Discovers Something

Sorry for the lack of messages… Anyway the pairings in this story now are:

PitXZeldaXLink

Samarth

RoyPeach

And the rest are noobs, they can't even get any crushes/GFs/BFs… Don't flame me for the content!

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

Zelda's eyes flickered around as she heard some footsteps nearby. She whirled and put Nayru's Love around her and realised it was just Ike. She relaxed and took off the shield to only be surprised when he tapped her arm roughly and said, "You're it!" He started laughing and ran away with Zelda blinking in his direction. She grinned and teleported to where Fox was and tapped his shoulder saying, "You're caught!" She giggled and teleported again, with Fox glaring at where she was. As she landed on the floor, a feather dropped and landed on the ground. She looked up and saw Pit, floating a few feet off the ground. She smiled and waved at him, "Come on down here!"

Pit flew down and said, "Who's it-" Then something tapped his neck. He looked behind him in surprise and saw Pichu sitting on his shoulder. She waved and began laughing so much she fell off his shoulder. She crashed on the floor and she ran away on four legs, going in zigzag patterns. Pit sighed then realised something. He grinned and looked at Zelda. She looked back uncertain and was about to run when he caught her in a bridal styled hug and said in a laughing tone, "So… Shall we go somewhere?" Zelda laughed as well and nodded, looking off into the distance, "Let's go… There." She pointed at a tiny speck of blue, surrounded in mist. He smiled and began to fly, with her still in his arms.

Marth knocked quietly on Samus' door. She opened it and poked her head out, her eyes darted back and forth then letting him in, "What do you want?" She asked, her arms crossing over her chest. Her emerald eyes glinting annoyed. Marth's face turned serious, "How did you know?" Samus' eyebrow lifted, "Know what?" "That…" Samus began laughing, "It's really obvious that you like me, Marth! Your eyes soften every time I'm near, you glare at any boy who comes near me, and I'm the only person you've ever been nice to… Apart from Zelda…" Her voice trailed off as she reached a touchy subject, Marth cleared his throat and said, "Well do you return those feelings?" "Maybe." He groaned mentally, "Yes or no." Samus turned her face away, "… I don't know… So for know I would say," Marth groaned again but this time audible, "Yes." "What?!" Marth exclaimed. Samus laughed, "Didn't you hear me? I. Said. Yes." Marth grinned and scooped her up and twirled her around, "May I?" He asked as he hugged her to his chest. Samus frowned, "No… I will." Then she closed her eyes, pulling him closer to her.

Zelda closed her eyes and rested her head on Pit's chest as they flew to the misty waters. She drifted off to sleep as the journey continued…

_-Start of Dream. Zelda's POV-_

_I could feel soothing coolness on my skin… I opened my eyes and gasped, I was underwater! Then I realised that I could breath. So then I began to walk, exploring this new world. A voice called to me, "Zelda!" I turned and saw him. Link… My eyes would have watered but they didn't because I was underwater. I walked to him and I said, "What do you have to tell me now?" Link looked regretful for something, "Now that I'm not with you… Your love now must be…" He looked like he wanted to hiss, "Pit." I shrugged, "That's… OK… But I don't want to go on without you…" I whispered the end of the sentence. Link's eyes were filled with love and… was that hatred? He whispered back, "Me too, but you must." My eyes closed as his arms encircled me once more… Then I was pulled away from him suddenly and a painful roar hit my ears._

_-End of Dream. Normal POV-_

Zelda woke up to the large sound of the waterfall, Pit's arms surrounding her protectively. His face brightened as she opened her eyes, "So this was what you wanted to see?" He pulled back an arm and waved it around theatrically. The waterfall blocked all noises but then it was the view that was most astounding. The thundering water of the falls crashed into the lake under it, lush green life grew on the rocks and around the lake, animals roamed undisturbed occasionally stopping to graze or drink. A small rainbow arched in the sky. He smirked and said, "So… Is this the right place?"

Samus unwrapped herself from Marth's arms and said, "I never knew that you were a good- Oh wait. I forgot you already had lots of relationships." Marth shrugged, "But… You are the best one yet." Samus blushed slightly and smacked his head, "Shut up." He closed his open mouth and looked at her. She grinned and brushed her lips on his again then said, "I'll be back soon… I want to see if the game's still on and if Zelda's still here." She winked and left with him smiling for no apparent reason. (A/N I know I suck at the Samarth scenes.)

Zelda nodded and said, "Yes it is… This was the first waterfall I've ever seen." She smiled and began to sing, "_Waking up to see that everything is OK, first time in my life and now it's so great…_" Pit looked at her curiously, "Really?" "_Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed, I think about the little things that make life great… I wouldn't change a thing about it, this is the best feeling…_" Zelda trailed off and looked at Pit, "For some reason… I think that I need you…" Pit looked astounded, "What?!"

Luigi had tagged Samus and in turn she tagged Snake who didn't bother doing anything because he was in his wittle boxy. (A/N XD I luv that box) So Samus roamed freely around the corridors looking for Zelda to only find out by Pichu that she had left the castle. She sighed and went to a random room to rest when she heard, "I have decided that Zelda would marry… Pit Icarus." 'WHAT?!' Samus yelled mentally. She went into the shadows listening to Zelda's father, "And make a treaty that way. What do you think?" The slimy voice of an advisor came, "Vewy gweat sur. I bewieve zat it wood be weally helpful." (A/N I know it's stupid the way he speaks) Samus' eyes widened and she drew in a hiss. She walked silently to her room to think.


	14. Moving On

Zelda repeated, "I think that… I need you…" She sighed and put her head in her hands. Then something soft touched her chin and pushed it up. Pit's eyes were the first things she saw. They were like Link's, light blue and filled with love. He whispered, "Do… you love me?" Zelda looked down, "I don't know." "Then I want to try something and see if you do…" She looked up and saw him leaning closer to her face. She moved away slightly and said, "I… I'm not ready for that." Pit sighed and thought, 'When will she ever learn to love me?'

Marth lay down on Samus' bed and yawned. He sighed and closed his eyes to wait for Samus to come back when his mouth was covered with something soft. He opened his eyes and was about to shove the person or thing off him when he realised it was Samus. She looked unusually alert and tense, "There's something going on here…" She whispered, looking worried.

Link smirked as he watched Zelda resist Pit, "So… Did the talk with Palutena work?" He asked Nayru who was sipping tea from her cup. She replied, "I don't know… The exact words she said were, 'If my son wants it I won't interfere, but I will talk to him.' I really wanted to call her a daughter of a bi-" Link interrupted, "Language, Nayru! I thought you were a goddess of righteousness, not a foul-mouthed goddess." "Exactly." Nayru said, "I want that image to be changed into the truthful one." Link shrugged, "So… Will you care to share Zelda's future with me?"

Pit lay down on the grass, enjoying the feeling of the coolness on his back. He heard Zelda do the same beside him and he asked, "So how does it feel like to be a queen? Or princess should I say?" "Then you tell me how it feels like to be a son of a person who will never age. I imagine it would be weird, you being older your mother…" Pit laughed, "Yes it was. I thought that I was going to turn into a wrinkled old man while Palutena was going to be a adult forever, but it seems that angels don't age unless they want to…" Zelda looked at him curiously, "Really? Would you give up your eternal youthfulness for someone?" Pit nodded, "Yeah." "Who?" Pit groaned silently and said, "Can't you guess? She's right in this kingdom right now…"

Samus curled up against Marth's side (A/N I know that I'm making Samus out of character) and shuddered. Marth looked at her and pulled her closer to him, "What's wrong?" "I know this is going to sound weird, but… I think there was or going to be a war for… Zelda." Samus whispered, "First there was a boy who was with her… That was Link, who died from some unknown reason. They say that it was a monster that killed him but he could defend himself… I think it was murder but I don't know who killed him." Marth sighed and said, "I don't know… Maybe there was but there was no trace of a murder."

Zelda asked, "Who is that girl?" Pit said, "Well, she's near by me now…" Zelda gasped, "Me?" Pit nodded uncertainly, "Yeah." Zelda looked shocked for a moment then started laughing. Pit frowned, "What's so funny?" She shrugged and as soon as she finished laughing she said, "Because… It's random!" Pit's eyebrows touched each other while he thought about it, "Oh well." Zelda smiled and looked into the distance, "I'd bet the others are looking for me." Pit nodded and asked, "Should we go back?"

Samus sighed and said, "I knew you would say that." Then she stood up and said, "I'm going to look for Zelda. You can do anything you want." Marth was about to protest when Samus went out of the door and shut it. She sighed and walked up the staircase to Zelda's room. Just as she went in, Zelda was climbing into the room through the window, "Where did you go?"

Pit froze and went down as he heard Samus' voice. He gulped and flew down and almost crashed into Fox, "What it!" The vulpine complained, "Sorry." Pit muttered and walking away, giving him a hidden rude finger, "Who knew the angel could be rude?" A voice drawled. Pit turned around and saw Ike sitting on a bench lazily, "WTF?" Pit said, "Go away and mind your own fu- I mean, go mind your own business." "See what I mean?" Ike asked no one, "What ever." Pit growled as he stomped away, his good mood wiped away instantly.

Zelda squeaked out, "Climbing walls?" Samus sighed and said, "If you did, you would have worn leggings and a tunic, and if you didn't your dress should have been dusty and torn." Zelda groaned and said, "Fine. I was out of the palace. Ok now?" Samus nodded, "Sort of." Zelda looked at her blond friend, "What do you want?" Samus smiled at her, "I want answers. True answers." Zelda frowned, "To what questions?" "Oh, you know. About the things I want to know… First of all, are you moving on?" "Moving on? From… Link?" Samus nodded, "Yeah." "Well, I think so." Zelda said cautiously. Samus smiled even wider, "Second, who is it?" "Er..." Samus burst out laughing, "You don't need to answer it! I was just kidding!" Zelda sighed in relief, "That's good." Samus grinned at her friend and said, "Let's look for the noobs that are still playing hide and seek."


	15. Univited Guests

**Hi guys! Today, I've decided to add a new couple! Yay!**

Pit: What evs...

**SHUT UP YOU ANGEL GEEK!**

Pit: WTF?

Link: Language, ANGEL. *Mutters* More like a demon...

Pit: WHAT DID YOU SAY-

Zelda: Please refrain from screaming your head off-

*Link is making out with her...*

Samus: Eww...

Falcon: Great tongue action though...

Ike: Am I on?

Marth: SAMUS! I LOVE YOU!

Samus: WTF?

**... Can I continue with my story?**

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

Nana peeked her head around the door and saw a flash of green. She stifled a gasp and slid back in the room only to hit something solid, yet soft. She spun and saw Young Link and huffed, "How do you just suddenly disappear and appear so quickly?" Y. Link just smiled and said, "Magic." Nana sighed, "You know there isn't such thing as magic- Wait there is… I forgot." Y. Link laughed, "Well… TAG!" He tapped her arm and ran off.

Zelda just stepped into the corridor when something hit her in the stomach. She spun and teleported nearby and saw what had fell on her. Young Link. She sighed and picked him up, "Is everyone still playing hide and seek?" He shook his head, "It's tag now. Nana's it-" His eyes widened as he saw what was coming. Nana was racing towards him with a murderous look in her eyes, her hammer drawn out. Zelda smiled and put Link down and went to the young Ice Climber, "What did Link do this time?" Zelda asked softly. Nana just huffed and muttered, "Tagged… Going to kill him…" Zelda smiled, "Then have a brawl in the training room!" Nana's and Link's eyes widened, "Really?!" Zelda nodded. Then she gestured to a hallway, "I KNOW WHERE IT IS!" Y. Link yelled, charging with his sword in the air. Then he tripped on a loose rock, falling forward with his sword on front of him. It hit the rock and bent, stopping his fall but snapping in half.

Samus was walking down the hallway listening for sounds when something grabbed her waist. She spun and grabbed the person by the neck and snarled, "Don't you ever do that again! I might not let you go easy next time." She wrenched her hand off the person's neck harshly and walked away, leaving the person rubbing his neck muttering curses under his breath. She went off, glaring at anyone who was unlucky enough to be in her sight. Just then she heard a loud snap and she cursed, "What now?!" She growled as she ran towards the hallway.

Zelda sighed and picked Y. Link up, "Watch where you step next time, incase someone accidently steps on you or you are alone…" She then smiled at him and said, "Well, this time you aren't so-" Then a distraction came from a very angry Samus, "What happened this time?!" Zelda laughed, "Nothing. Little Link here just broke his sword." Y. Link pouted, "Not my fault." Zelda smiled at the miniature Link, "Why don't you go to the armory for another one?" He nodded and scampered away, "I think Toony will have to stay in Hyrule…" Zelda muttered.

Samus sighed and leaned on a wall, "So… I got some news from a long time ago…" Zelda cocked her head and stared at her friend, "What news?" Samus looked up and whispered, "Marrying… Pit." "I can't hear you…" Zelda told her, "You're… Pit…" Samus mumbled. Zelda frowned, "I'm Pit?" Samus's eyes widened and she laughed, "Of course you're not! Um… You're marrying…" Zelda gasped, "No." Samus took out a small device from her belt, "I forgot all about this little baby. It's a recorder." Then she clicked a button on it.

*Recording start*

"I have decided that Zelda will marry… Pit Icarus. And make a treaty that way. What do you think?" A slimy voice then come out, "Vewy gweat sur. I bewieve zat it wood be weally helpful."

*Recording end*

Zelda's mouth was opened until a man suddenly ran to her, "The King wants you in his presence." Then he ran off. Zelda sighed and began to walk to the Throne Room.

Pit paced nervously on front of the large doors. He was biting his lip and hoped Palutena had sent the letter. Then a voice sang, "You here too, Pit?" He grinned and turned to see… Rosalina, "Damn…" He muttered. She grinned at him and battered her eyes, "It's so nice to see your handsome little face here, Pitty-Witty!" She squealed and glomped him, kissing his cheek again and again. Pit groaned and shoved her off, "Go away." Then small footsteps sounded nearby, "I don't remember inviting you to Hyrule Castle, Rosalina…"

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

**This chappie is shorter than usual...**

Link: HELL YEAH!

**... Did I invite you to join-**

Pit: *Snort* Who needs permission?

**EVERYONE NEEDS TOO! Zelda? Can you back me up?**

Zelda: Hey guys...

Pit: Hey gorgeous...

Zelda: Go away.

Link: I love you Zel, did you know that?

Samus: WASSUP!

**... Why you too?**

Samus: DON'T YOU FRIGGIN DARE TALK TO ME IN THAT TONE!

Link: lol...

Pit: YOU'RE LIKE MY SOULMATE!

Samus: Eww...

Pit: Oh... I meant soul _sister_

**Anyways, see yas next chappie...**


	16. Wedding Plans

**Yay!** **I've re-fallen in love with my story! YAY!**

Pit: …

Link: …

Samus and Marth: …

Zelda: … What's with all the '…'

Y. Link: Dunno…

Ike: … Yeah…

**Ok…? Let's just go on the story?...**

Ike: Am I… in this chapter?...

**Maybe... By the way… I've decided that spacing isn't that bad… Really?! Why are we doing '…'?!**

Link: Dunno…

… **Anyway, the next chapter might be the last… Soz guys! But look out for my sequel! **_**Misunderstanding**_**.**

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

Zelda glared at the blond woman on front of her.

Rosalina.

She had ruined a 3-year romance (?) between Marth and herself…

"Get out." She said as calmly as she could.

Rosalina's eyes narrowed, looking unnerved at her calmness.

"Why?" She countered.

Zelda lifted her right hand, "Because…"

A small flash of green bloomed between her fingers, a moving image erupted.

*Memory*

_Door opens…_

_Two people on _his_ bed…_

_Blurry…_

_Runs out…_

_A green tunic-_

*End of Memory*

"NO!" Zelda yelled, crumpling down into a ball.

Pit's eyes widened and glared at the blond girl, who was flicking her hair.

He went to Zelda's side and pulled her into an embrace, "It's ok…"

Zelda was shaking from sadness and exhaustion; she didn't mean to show Rosalina so much.

Rosalina just smirked, "Now who's that little hottie?"

Zelda's eyes flashed and in a second, Rosalina was on the floor with a bruised eye and cheek.

"Oh!" Rosalina gasped, "Pit! How dare she strike me!"

Pit just shrugged, "Not my problem…"

"You may enter now- WHO IS THIS WOMAN?! GUARDS! SEIZE HER!" A man yelled.

Zelda grinned faintly, "Serves her right…" She whispered.

Pit grinned as well, "Shall we?"

Zelda held out her hand, "We may."

Then the two walked in the throne room with Zelda thinking about what Samus told her.

"Ah… Zelda. Pit. Good to see you two getting along…" Daphnes bubbled.

Zelda inclined her head, "Yes Father."

Pit grinned, "Yeah."

The King then continued, "Well… It's hard for me to say this but… I've decided to have an arranged marriage for you…"

Zelda sighed, "I knew this would happen…"

"And your husband will be… Pit Icarus."

Zelda bowed her head, "As you say, Father…"

Pit felt his smile slide off his face, she wasn't surprised.

Daphnes cracked a grin, "Great! Now the wedding will be 2 weeks later…"

Zelda drifted out of the conversation while staring out of the window, nodding absently.

Pit sighed and said, "How about it being in the garden? She loves the garden…"

Daphnes nodded and said, "Well, Zelda? Do you like the plan?"

Zelda nodded then suddenly asked, "What?"

Pit chuckled, "Having the wedding in the garden…"

She nodded then sighed, "I'll go out for a walk."

Then she left.

As she left the castle, her gaze fixed on the woods.

Her feet moved on their own accord as she closed her eyes, following a trail that spoke of anger, jealousy and madness.

In her ears she could hear whispers of the past, but if she tried to understand the words, they disappeared completely.

On her tongue, she could taste a decaying flavor, similar to the ones she smelt on a fresh battlefield.

Her eyes could blindly see flashes of colours and she regularly saw forest green and snow white.

Her brow frowned as she heard a screeching noise and her eyes flashed open.

In the middle of the clearing she was in was a crater.

She rushed to the crater and her right hand glowed.

Under her hand, pictures flowed.

*_The past_*

_Lion beast…_

_Leapt at green boy…_

_White clothed angel…_

_Screaming…_

*_Back to the present_*

She blinked.

An _angel_?!

"It can't be…" She muttered.

But it was.

*OK… Fast forward to the day before the wedding… LOL!*

Zelda just pointed at a random dress that Peach grabbed out of the white dresses.

Samus yawned and pulled out a white dress, "Only this time…" She said.

Zelda smiled and picked up the dress, "You'll look beautiful…"

Then her mind went back to the discovery of the clearing.

'_It can't be Pit… He's too… Innocent isn't he?_'

"Nope."

Zelda gasped, "Did I say something?"

Peach looked up, "No… I was just saying that to your dress- Wait… Were you thinking of something bad?"

Zelda sighed and shook her head, "No…"

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

**Next chapter… THE WEDDING! WHOOP!**

Link: The sequel is about the offspring of me and Pit and the others right?

**Yes… I think.**

Zelda: Great. I get to sleep with a man I love and a man I hate.

Pit: That's right, missus.

… **Go away Pit. (You little dickhead…)**

Pit: I HEARD THAT!

**So?**

Pit: . . . That's rude.

**I don't care. SOZ FOR THE SHORTNESS OF THIS CHAPTER!**


	17. The End?

**Hi guys! This wedding will be sooooooo long! You might find the descriptions annoying though…**

Link: Why couldn't this be mine?

Zelda: Yeah…

Pit: HAH! IT'S MINE AND IN YOUR FACE!

Zelda: How dare you!

*Slaps him in the face*

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

The first thing you could hear that day was the bells.

The chiming of the bells, as sweet and pure as the wind.

The first thing you could see was the white rose petals.

Blowing softly across the streets.

The first thing you could smell… It was the over-powering smell of the forest.

As old and green as the earth.

As soon as you woke up, you knew it was the Princess's wedding.

At exactly 2 in the afternoon, everyone was silent.

You could hear the footsteps ring throughout the kingdom.

_Tap… Tap… Tap…_

Eyes swivelled to look at the young woman.

She was beautiful.

No. That was lie.

She was even more magnificent than the goddess Nayru herself.

Her golden locks tumbled over her shoulders in a sea of gold, her eyes ringed by a soft shade of brown.

Her cheeks lightly flushed with a pale pink glow and her lips, as soft as the clouds of the sky.

She was wearing a dress; so pure and white you could hardly look at it.

Rose leaf patterns decorated her dress. Slashes of rose pink and lavender coloured the hem of her dress.

It fit her body so well you couldn't find a flaw. Every shape of her body could be seen.

It was made of pure silk and cotton and it flowed around her legs, making her seem taller than usual.

When she walked, it moved as smoothly as water.

At the alter, a handsome brunette angel stood, his pale skin contrasting on his black toga.

On his face, a smile so bright, so happy was shining.

Zelda lifted her sapphire eyes and a sad smile flickered.

She had imagined her first wedding would have been with Link.

As she began to walk towards Pit, her father went next to her and they walked solemnly down the alter.

Each step made the young angel go more nervous.

What if she said no?

What if she ran away?

What if…

What if she knew what happened?

Zelda reached the angel and faced him.

The wedding began.

Zelda drifted out of the droning of the priest and only snapped back to the ceremony when the priest said, "Do you, Pit Icarus, take Zelda Harkinian to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." He mumbled, going pink.

"Do you, Zelda Harkinian, take Pit Icarus to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"…"

Zelda was silent.

People began to murmur.

Daphnes Harkinian began to sweat, "I hope Palutena isn't watching this…" He whispered.

"I… I… D-do…" Zelda stuttered.

The priest sighed in relief, "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Pit gulped and leaned forward and pressed his lips on hers and went back.

Zelda smiled sadly and the King yelled, "Now these two are joint rulers of Hyrule and Skyworld!"

The people cheered and went back to their respective homes and the new wife walked back into the castle.

Pit sighed, '_What am I going to do now?_'

Zelda tied up her long hair and wiped the tears out of her eyes, "At least I have something of you…" She murmured, her hand touching her stomach.

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

**So this is now the end of A New Love/Betrayal!**** I feel so happy and sad!**

***Sniffs***

Pit: I got married! YIPPEE!

Link: … With _my_ girlfriend.

Zelda: Sorry Link… (Stupid authoress…)

**I heard that! Not my fault… It's a part of the story! Now, a snippet of **_**Misunderstanding**_**.**

"AH!" A loud scream sounded through out the castle.

A certain brunette boy jumped and paced outside of the room and chewed on his lip.

Zelda Harkinian-Icarus was inside _that_ room.

And she was giving birth.

For 5 long hours, he had paced outside the room.

And will for another 2 more.

But his patience was going to be rewarded.

He would have a healthy young boy…

Who did not look like him _at all_.

Who fathered this child he did not know, but he had a suspicion.

Link Hylia.


End file.
